


Selfconscious

by Tann247 (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blind Fox Alistair, Coco and Fox Were Friends in Middle School, Coco is a tease, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I wish I was as cool as team CVFY, Self Confidence Issues, Team Bonding, Velvet you fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tann247
Summary: Coco’s shades and beret were Fox and Velvet's. Coco and Fox had been friends since middle school, well Velvet meets Yatsuhashi when he helps her with her camera. They all become a team and when they learn about Velvet being a faunus, she takes upon herself as team leader to make Fox and Velvet more confident.





	Selfconscious

**Author's Note:**

> This team needs more fanfiction! Let us rise them to greatness as we try to prove team CVFY needs more screen time.

The locker rooms were buzzing with excitement. It was going to qualifiers for beacon after all. Coco had changed into her outfit, which was just some stuff she threw together to look good.

 

The locker beside hers opened cutting her by surprise, then smiled. “Oh, hey Fox” she smiled. The two had known each other from middle school, so it wasn’t surprising he went beside her.

 

“You’re wearing that perfume again, so it’s easy to notice you” he smiled, the black sunglasses he wore shined in the flare of the sun. Fox always wore them, it was mostly to hide his blindness.

 

She knew that wasn’t true, as he had been looking around for her are only noticed the buckle of her heels. Well Coco new that about him, Fox knew she only wore 3 inch heels because he was 5 inches taller than her. She always says she just likes them, but they both just humor eachother with it.

 

Running a gloved hand through her hair, she smiled, “well, I’ve got no idea on how they’ll determine teams, but want to try and become teammates?” She asked, greatful Fox couldn’t see the pleading in her eyes.

 

He just shrugged “sounds good to me.” Suppressing a delighted yell, she nodded, half forgetting he was blind.

 

They felt two eyes looking at them, though Coco which was the only one to look. It was a pale girl wearing a beret, which looked like it was forcing something down, also wearing combat gear. A larger man was helping her fix camera. He was taller than Fox, more muscular, but there was this odd caring and borderline heartwarming atmosphere there was around him.

 

When the girl realised she was staring at them, she turned around, a small blush of embarrassment. “Hm, she was cute” she hummed, getting a weird look from Fox. It wasn’t that he didn’t know she liked both guys and girls, but because it was hard for him to even imagine what anyone looked like.

 

As much as she’d love to tease Fox by trying to make him imagine something, there was a ding and a blond girl appeared, holding a riding crop. We did what we were instructed, which was to stand on a launch pad by a clif.

 

“There will be 6 entrances to a cave inside the mountain” the silver haired professor know as Ozpin explained. “Any number of students are allowed inside an entrance. The only rule to entering is you must be accompanied by a teammate. The first person you make eye contact with will be your future partner for the next 4 years. As for what’s inside the cave, that is a maze. You may use any tactic to get to the middle. Inside the middle of the maze, there are artifacts, which you must choose. Also, you must exit out of the cave, the same way you came, though, this may prove… harder then one might think.” With that, Coco gave a look over to Fox, who didn’t notice.

 

When the first launch pad sent a testie flying, everyone got ready. When it was her turn, she gripped the handle to her purse hard, then went flying.  She was in a good position, over trees, not panicking. Letting her body free fall, she flew for a good 10 seconds, then felt her body fall.

 

Taking a chance, she grabbed a branch to a tree, using her one glove to absorb friction, but also to not giver her splinters. There was a swing forward, and she heard the branch snap. It wasn’t that bad, she just had to fall on a good brach, and she did. When it was good, she climbed down. “Damn, I just bought these gloves, now ones all ripped” she groaned, biting her tongue to distract the stinging.

 

It only took a few steps before she heard a growl. Turning around an ursa flew at her, quickly swinging her purse to it’s skull, there was a huge gash. “Waking up this morning was a real… Eye-opener” she smirked, seeing the huge cut on it’s eye. ‘Oh come on, not a thing? I realize your an ursa, but that was funny, and you know it.”

 

The purse turned into her minigun, shooting it all over. When it was dead, she turned it back into a purse, as she smiled and walked of. 

 

It only took a few minutes before she heard a person. When she saw who it was, she smiled. Fox turned around when he heard the bushes move by something, and held up his blades.

 

When he heard her heels, he knew it was Coco. Even so, she gave a slight slap to ass. They agreed that if they both got in, after fights Coco would give him a small smack to show she was near and ok, though they never agreed where,

 

“Come on Fox, lets go to that cave! Oh, and if they say anything about us not really making eye contact, I’ll get super mad” she stated, earning a slight laugh from Fox.

 

They were walking for a little bit, she moving branches for him. When she found the mountain, there was an opening that wasn’t huge or small to the cave.

 

Grabbing his hand, she pushed him in. It only took a second for him to realize where they were. “Oh, one of the openings. The air is still, so it’s easy to tell” he said, running a hand across the rough entrance.

 

Looking in, it was almost pitch black. “Ah yes, letting the blind guy guide you” he gave a small laugh to prove it was a joke.

 

He kept a hand on the wall and another gripping her wrist. “Well you do know how to navigate your way through pitch black?” She asked, feeling the odd look he gave her behind the sunglasses.

 

“I technically see only light, which replaces the 3D  technicolour vision. It’s kind of like visual tinnitus” he described, gaining a whatever for her.   
  


There was a small rumbling sound, which made her look around, which was mostly instinctive. Gripping her puse, she smirked. “I think we’ve got company” she smiled.

 

“Yup” he smiled, letting go of her wrist. There was a burst in front of them. It was definitely hard to see, and Coco couldn’t use her machine gun. If she did, it would echo and cause more Grimm to come. Plus the limited space made it hard to fight.

 

Giving Fox a good shove, he knew she meant for him to fight. He shrugged and ran forward, slashing it on, what felt like a hand. Jumping back, Coco ran forward, swinging it up to the chin, then hitting a part of it against the wall. When it died, she walked over and repeated the same motion as when they first found each other.

 

“That sounded bad, but we should go know, I think I feel something bright over there” pointing over to the hole in the wall. He was right, there was heat illuminating from it.

 

Grabbing his hand, she smiled “ok then” pulling him to where it was. What was there was a bunch of card. There 52 of them, a light to show them.

 

They were numbered from ace to king, though a few were missing. “So what’s here?” He asked. She explained the cards, all held up against the wall. “Oh, ok, pick one then” he smiled.

 

Looking around, she went to the ace of diamonds card. Grabbing it off wall. Right when she did there was a loud crash, and two people appeared. “Way to get through” she smiled, seeing the broken wall.

 

The girl who had been looking at her, probably on accent, slowly nodded. “Ya, one wrong move and the hole cave could cave in” there was an Australian accent in her voice, which was actually kind of cute, especially since she seemed shy.

 

The larger man, who was about 7 feet tall nodded. “It was a bit of a bother, but it all turned out good” he stated, giving Coco a wired look. Velvet was being a little bit less obvious, but both Fox and Coco new what was going through there mind.

 

Coco rolled her eyes at Fox “it’s fine Fox” she smiled, aware that he wouldn’t be able to see the slightly annoyed look on her face.

 

The girl and boy suppressed a question and then grabbed the ace of hearts. “Ah, we haven’t introduced ourselves yet” The large man put his hand out to Fox, who didn’t really respond till she gave him a small shove. When he realized this, he shook his hand.

 

When he let go, he smiled “my name is Yatsuhashi” he gave a playful smile to Coco, who smirked at this. He gave a small node to the girl with the beret smiled “my names Velvet, pleasure to meet you” she gave a slight bow.

 

Coco knew they were expecting a rude remark, so she decided to play along. With a small groan, she looked away “I’m Coco” she said, looking up and down both Yatsuhashi and Velvet then sighed. Both looked slightly offended, and Fox was suppressing a laugh.

 

Velvet opened her mouth to say something, but she cut her off “I’m joking. Pleasure to meet you” she smiled, shaking Velvet and Yatsuhashi’s hands.

 

She let out a small laugh when she heard a sigh of relief from both of them, and saw a smile from Fox. Fox went next, fixing his shades, then gave a small wave “I’m Fox, nice to meet you too.”

 

They exchanged small conversation as they were walking. They were lost, yes, but whenever they found a wall to break, that wouldn’t collapse they would.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, you four retrieved the ace of diamonds and hearts. Your team name will be Team Coffee (CFVY), Coco will be the leader” Ozpin smiled.

 

She gave Fox a smirk when he gave her a pat on the back.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

They were inside there assigned room, setting everything up. “It’s so small…” Coco whispered, helping Fox with his things. Fox shrugged “well you did live in a huge house” he stated, trying his best to help Coco.

 

He didn’t have much things to put down, but Coco had packed a bunch of books that she would read to him. Placing them in alphabetical order on the provided bookshelf, she kicked his leg with her heel. “That does not mean I loved it. There were so much stairs to climb and way to many doors, no idea how dad remembered each and every one, I got lost so much when I was a younger” she groaned, working on her part next.

 

Yatsuhashi looked at her confused “Aren’t you rich? Why would you here instead of you company” he asked, Velvet followed up with asking why too.

 

It didn’t even take her a second to think about it “because I want to be a huntress, and if my parents think they can control my future, they can go screw themselves” she bluntly stated.

 

Velvet slipped and fell backwards on the bed, making the beret fall of as two large, brown rabbit ears sprang out. It took a second for me and Yatsuhashi to notice we weren’t dreaming, and another second to for Velvet. Before she could put the beret, Coco started petting her “there sooo soft” she hummed~” pulling Fox to pet her too.

 

Velvet a a huge red blush on her face, and Yatsuhashi seemed reluctant at first, but slowly started to pet her ears too. They were real, you could now when you first say them, how they moved on there own and felt super soft and warm.

 

Both ears folded down in embarrassment. When Coco saw her reaching for the beret, she grabbed it and pulled back. “No, you shouldn’t be embarrassed or ashamed that your a faunus, so I’m taking this” she said putting it on, and it actually suited her better than Velvet.

 

Looking over to Fox, she pulled his sunglasses of “you too, when we were in middle school you never wore these, but now that we're here you are. I know it must be uncomfortable to be blind in a school training huntsman and huntresses, and being a faunus in a time where faunus…” she choose her words carefully “don’t have the best reputation, but as your team leader you should express yourself” she stated.

 

Both Fox and Velvet didn’t take their stuff back as Coco put the sunglasses on, it completed her look. Yatsuhashi smiled “well said” he smiled, the words ‘your nothing that I expected, being from your family.’

 

She smiled “good! Now let's finish up and go look around campus, we’ve got class tomorrow.”


End file.
